staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5349 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5349); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5350 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5350); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7. Zaufanie - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Budzik - Urodziny Rudej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Heidi - Pod prąd, odc. 21 (A CONTRE - COURANT); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Hotel Tango cz. IV, odc. 30 (The hotel Tango 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Wójt roku 2010 - sylwetki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Utrapienie, odc. 3 (A Pain in the Neck); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2034 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Eurowizja 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2147; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5351 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5351); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5352 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5352); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1646; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2035 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2148; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Patrzcie, jak Bibi się bawi!, odc. 4 (BB comes to play); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - List miłosny, odc. 91 (Declaration d’Amour); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 12 (Royal Pains - odc. 12) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Filantrop - odc. 8/8 (The Philanthropist ep. 8); serial kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Nora Roberts - Noc na bagnach Luizjany (Nora Roberts Midnight Bayou) 87'; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ralph Hemecker; wyk.:Jerry O'Connell, Lauren Stamile, Ciera Payton, Faye Dunaway; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ukochany synek (Loverboy) 82'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Kevin Bacon; wyk.:Kyra Sedgwick, Sandra Bullock, Kevin Bacon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubiony w Ameryce (Missing in America) 102'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Gabrielle Savage Dockterman; wyk.:Danny Glover, Jason Strathairn, Zoe Weizenbaum, Ron Perlman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 184 (MASH (s. VIII, 609 Lifetime)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 202 Cicha noc (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Silent night)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Familiada - odc. 1815; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 120 - Uratujcie moją mamę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Tak to leciało! - (87); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Święta wojna - Pralnia chemiczna (212); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 544 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 812; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:18 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 71 - Kto się boi dzieci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 72 - Sex, anarchia i rock'n'roll; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 545 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Nowa - odc. 12 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Wasabi: Hubert zawodowiec (Wasabi) - txt.str.777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (2001); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Jean Reno, Ryoko Hirosue, Michel Muller; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Bionic Woman - Agentka przyszłości - odc 8/8 (Bionic Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 112 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 2 Broken); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Indie (Around the world in 80 gardens. India) 58'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Patty Kraus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Sekcja 998 - Mostek, odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Sekcja 998 - Małpa; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Chaos 123'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Maria Strzelecka, Marcin Brzozowski, Sławoj Jędrzejewski, Helena Sztyber, Anna Gryszkówna, Borys Szyc, Magdalena Cielecka, Paweł Wiczak, Mariusz Bonaszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:09 Matka, ośmioraczki i jej niezwykła opowieść cz. I (Octomom: The Incredible Unseen Footage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:51 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:08 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:18 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:08 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 04:48 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Czarodziejska lampa Aladyna - film animowany, Japonia 1982 09.05 Miodowe lata (79) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (25, 26) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (130) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (28) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (273) - serial komediowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur (18) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Zamieńmy się źonami (76) - reality show 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (131) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (57) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (148) - serial komediowy 20.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Inter Mediolan - Bayern Monachium 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty spotkañ 23.45 Pigułka szczęścia - komedia, Kanada/USA 1996 01.35 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (37) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.25 Mango - telezakupy 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (10) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (38) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Córka generała - thriller, Niemcy/USA 1999 23.50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Strongman: Mistrzostwa Polski w Stargardzie Szczecińskim 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 04.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 124, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 117, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 106, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 127, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 146 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 87, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 107, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 128, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 118, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 196 21:00 W sieci pająka - thriller, Niemcy, USA, Kanada 2001 23:05 Straszny dwór - odc. 5, program rozrywkowy, USA 2008 00:10 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów 2:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:45 VIP - program kulturalny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 4/7* Cegiełka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Pieczeń rzymska; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Biskup Edward Puślecki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 799; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 113* Bez immunitetu; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Piosenki Jonasza Kofty śpiewa Michał Bajor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Info jazda - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Wielki test z historii. Polskie zwycięstwa.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Koncert O. N. A. - T. R. I. P.; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Bo oszalałem dla niej 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Ślady - Leon Zdzisław Stroiński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - dogrywki i repleye (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Sukces... - odc. 5/9* - Końce w wodę; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Prowokator 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Anya (Anya In and Out of Focus) 90'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Marian Marzyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Fabryka 30'; film TVP; reż.:Maciej Adamek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Reminiscencje z Opola - 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79 fragmenty, cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nowa Postać Świata - Film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Palety - Portret z Fayoum - Ostatnie spojrzenie (Fayoum); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ludzie muzyki - Gwiazda baroku - Jerzy Fryderyk Haendel (Barockstar - George Friedrich Haendel) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Ulrich Meyszies; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Jasminum 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa 96'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Maja Komorowska, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Globisz, Iwona Bielska, Andrzej Chyra, Edward Żentara, Damian Walczak, Katarzyna Bosacka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jak zrobić film - Dokumentacja - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Jerzy Nowosielski - Retrospekcja 51'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Album krakowskiej sztuki - Jerzy Nowosielski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Jerzy Nowosielski - Portret z lustrem; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Animacja Studia Ghibli - Narzeczona dla kota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Animacja Studia Ghibli - Narzeczona dla kota (Neko no ongaeshi) 71'; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2002); reż.:Hiroyuki Morita; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Kult Off Kino - odc. 49 "BEBOK"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Noc z rockiem - Sting - If on a winter's night... (Sting - If on a winter's night... concert); koncert kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Noc z jazzem - Mistrzowie amerykańskiego jazzu - Kraina bluesa (Bluesland); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Noc alternatywna - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Katarzyna Kozyra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Noc alternatywna - Koń, pies, kot, kogut i człowiek; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Noc alternatywna - Katarzyna Kozyra. W sztuce marzenia stają się rzeczywistością; reportaż; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:20 Sztuka animacji - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Poza Kontrolą - Neuma; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Rozmowy istotne - Karol Modzelewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.02.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Tomasz Blatt. To była pułapka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kronika Ojczysta - Wiek XI - Bolesław Śmiały 20'; felieton; reż.:Barbara Gajos; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Opowieści z Collegium Maius - Spódnice na Uniwersytecie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Małe ojczyzny - Ziemia pełna piękna i bólu 23'; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 14/21 - Czerwona seria; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 14 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Lusławice - Muzyczny ogród cz. 2; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Stacja PRL - Opozycja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Wielkopolskie szlaki Chopina; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Aktorzyca - portret Barbary Dziekan 26'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Nieznana wojna; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Korespondent - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:30 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem - Bhagavad - Gita; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Fałszywy kadr - Kanał 24'; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Cezary 29'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Artek 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Franciszek Kuduk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Powtórka z historii - Stanisław Leszczyński; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wieczór w teatrze - Teatr Witkacego w Zakopanem 1 15'; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 - Wysoka fala; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 15 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Z archiwum IPN - Kamienie wołać będą; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.02.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Małe ojczyzny - Helwet znad Czarnej Hańczy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Rodowody - Polskie młyny i wiatraki - W nowej szacie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Kolejki - Kolejka leśna; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Zapomniane pracownie - Garncarstwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Podróżnik - Ranomafana; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Dzika Polska - Koń wschodzącego słońca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Flesz historii - odc. 13; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Legenda Grunwaldu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Polonusi w Europie - W orkiestrowym rytmie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Batuta, wachlarz, lornetka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Gruby - odc. 7/7 W podziemiach klasztoru; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 3/7 - Pułapka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 M jak miłość - odcinek 57; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 57 - Obietnice; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Aleja gwiazd - Jacek Stachursky; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Ranczo - odc. 12 - Honor gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Przystań - odc. 12/13 - Plecaczek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Królowa Bona - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Aleja gwiazd - Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 57 - Świadkowie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 58; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 58 - Drugie zaręczyny; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Aleja gwiazd - Jacek Stachursky; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Stacyjka - odc. 12/13 - Milczenie krów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 58 - Mezalians; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Aleja gwiazd - Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost.; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12 - Aniołek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Oficer - odc. 3/13 - Zero tolerancji; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Stacyjka - odc. 12/13 - Milczenie krów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:40 Wspinaczka - podsumowanie Tour de Ski 2011; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: 2 runda play - off (3) - JKH GKS Jastrzębie - COMARCH CRACOVIA Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - slalom mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Z archiwum TVP - Historia hokeja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Turów Zgorzelec - Kotwica Kołobrzeg; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: AZS Gorzów - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Grand Prix 2011 - Sztokholm; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Berno 2011 (Gala Medalistów); STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Gala Sportu Żużlowego; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Piłka nożna - Puchar Polski: Lech Poznań - Polonia Warszawa; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Idolka; film dokumentalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Z archiwum TVP - Katrina Witt; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Carramba 07.30 Carramba 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Muzyczny poranek 12.00 Pasión Morena (123) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (124) 17.25 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 18.30 Prekursorzy - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Prekursorzy 23.00 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 00.45 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 02.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 02.55 Koncert życzeń cz.1 03.25 Carramba 03.55 Carramba 04.20 Kuchnia po śląsku 04.50 Shabaash India 05.20 Sekrety natury 05.45 Koncert życzeń cz.2 06.05 Prekursorzy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku